


T Is For Twins

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Chloe Decker, michael is an asshole this time though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: She watched as Lucifer slammed Dan to the wall, rushing towards her ex-husband instinctively. Her mind was looking for injuries, her fingers ready to find her phone and call for an ambulance. At least he hadn’t gone through the wall or broke his back...Dan was fine though.It might have as well been the work of some miracle, but other than being pissed off and a bit rattled, Dan was alright.She helped him get up, scanning the back of his head for an injury she knew she would not find.“Daniel, I-”“Screw you, man.” Dan snarled, “No wonder your dad kepthimand threwyouout.”Had she been able to, Chloe would’ve slammed Dan into a wall for that comment alone.Michael seemed to relish in it though, his grin widening. “Precisely, Dan!” He cheered, “I suppose Sammy was always meant to get tossed out, being the trouble-making failure that he is and-”“Enough!” Chloe exploded.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer & Michael
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 52
Kudos: 474





	T Is For Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Good news is, as of next week, I'll be back to posting at least 2 of these per week. My last medicine final is on Friday, so wish me luck!
> 
> This specific prompt was requested by the wonderful Erised1186.

“But, Detective!” Lucifer laughed, “I am… fond of the little urchin. However, allowing her to hug me at all times is a bit much!”

“Is it though?” Chloe snorted, “You need some loving, mister.”

“Oh, you can love me all you want, darling.” Lucifer purred, trademark, salacious grin already on his lips.

Chloe hated how that made her blush.

She wasn’t sure what their silly argument was even about. They’d been bantering ever since they woke up that morning and had breakfast with Trixie. Lucifer was calm, relaxed and happy though. It was good to see him like this. After coming back from Hell, he’d been more closed off and broody than ever.

She wished she could kiss him. She couldn’t though, despite his best attempts at “seducing her at work”. Damn, was he _good._ However, she’d been the one to firmly state the rule of “No PDAs at work” and she wasn’t about to be the one to break it.

Lucifer looking at her like that?

 _Nope._ She wasn’t falling for it.

The elevator dinged, revealing the busy bullpen. Lucifer grinned and marched forward, offering her his hand. She giggled and shook her head, walking past him without batting an eye.

“Oh, Detective, you wound me!”

“You poor devil.” 

“Yes, poor, old me indeed.” Lucifer sighed, pouting, “What were you just saying about me needing more love and hugs, darling?”

“You're unbelievable!”

“I’m the devil, Detective!” He corrected, “And I need love apparently because-”

Lucifer froze.

He didn’t just stop talking; he literally seemed to freeze in his tracks. Chloe walked back to him, confused and unsure what sort of childish trick he was trying to pull now.

She was about to either reprimand or tease him when she saw the expression on his face. 

“Lucifer?” She asked worriedly instead, placing a hand on his arm.

Lucifer flinched.

_He flinched._

If she hadn’t thought that something was wrong, she was sure of it now.

“Lucifer?” Chloe repeated, calm and steady, not daring to touch him again, “Lucifer, are you okay?”

_Okay?_

He was obviously not okay. She had no idea what to say though.

Chloe just took in his pale skin and shocked face, finally turning around to try and follow his line of sight. A moment or two passed in confusion as she scanned the bullpen, looking for what was causing him this much distress. 

It wasn’t a _what_ per se. It was a _who._

Sort of?

Chloe’s brow furrowed as she watched Dan talk with… Lucifer? Dan was sitting at his desk, chatting with…?

She blinked. Once. Twice. She turned to look at her boyfriend, wondering if this was some sort of prank. He wasn’t on the best terms with Dan yet, but maybe he was tricking her ex-husband too?

“Lucifer?”

“That scheming bastard!” Lucifer yelled, marching with intent towards the desk, fury replacing his shock in an instant.

“Lucifer!” She ran after him, struggling to keep up.

“What in the name of _everything_ are you doing here?” Lucifer thundered, grabbing his doppelganger by the cuff of his shirt and hauling him to his feet.

“Sammy!” The doppelganger grinned, “Long time, no see, brother!”

“That is _not_ my name!” Lucifer snarled, pushing the other man away. His eyes flashed crimson. 

“Dude, your brother was telling me all about you.” Dan interjected, “Why do you go around calling yourself “Lucifer” when you have a perfectly nice, ordinary name?”

“That is not my name!”

“Whatever you say, Sam.” Dan shrugged, smirking.

Chloe saw the impending disaster approaching with the speed and the intensity of a tornado. Lucifer was going to kill Dan. _Literally._

She stepped in to diffuse the situation, placing a calming hand on Lucifer’s chest.

“Lucifer?”

The fire in his eyes died out. He turned to look at her, something lost and hurt shining through just for her to see.

“Are you the human my brother has managed to trick into fornicating with him?” The doppelganger- Lucifer’s brother?!!- asked.

“Are you-”

“Don’t you dare insult her, Michael!” Lucifer growled, looking like he was about to throttle his twin.

“But, brother, surely no one would willingly spend time with you unless-”

This was getting increasingly worse at a ridiculous pace.

Everyone in the bullpen was staring at them.

If this was Lucifer’s brother, Michael, Chloe didn’t want to think what would happen to the precinct if two angels- archangels?- fought in the middle of it.

Besides, she intended to shoot Lucifer’s brother. She couldn’t exactly do that with all these officers around, now could she? Not that it wasn’t tempting.

“How about we take a break?” She suggested instead, voice as hard a steal, “A change of scenery? Some privacy maybe?”

With that, she gently took Lucifer’s hand in her own and grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt.

“Dan has to come!” Lucifer’s twin exclaimed, “He’s my friend now!”

Dan snorted, but got up to follow them anyway.

“Bye, bye, humans!” Michael called out behind him as she dragged the twins to the elevators, “It was nice meeting you! Good luck dealing with my devilish twin! I’m _so sorry_ that you have to do that!”

They ended up in an empty conference room, a bit further away than the ones they typically used. Chloe would have preferred to go somewhere more private, but she was already testing her luck by manhandling two of the most powerful beings in the universe like that.

Chloe tried to get herself to calm down. It was close to impossible though. Michael had gone too far, hadn’t he? She tried to tell herself that she was being ridiculous. She was just exaggerating.

Was she, though?

In less than a minute and with a few words, Lucifer’s brother might have undone months of work. Getting Lucifer used to the idea that he was loved, that he was worth it, that she didn’t want anything more from him other than the fact that he was himself… It was _hard._

Michael might have as well catapulted the devil back to square one with all his comments.

And he was going to pay for it.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She exploded, shoving the archangel when she finally let go of his shirt.

“Ah, you must be confused, human.” He sighed, shaking his head at her in pity, “What has my brother done to your little mind?”

“You will not speak to the Detective in that way!” Lucifer fumed, his fingers spasming.

A few minutes ago, Chloe had been trying to find a way to prevent Lucifer from strangling his brother. Now though? She was finding it hard to resist joining him.

“Hey, Michael’s actually pretty decent.” Dan cut in, looking between the two brothers, “A bit weird, but a hundred times more bearable than Lucifer for sure.”

Lucifer’s jaw tensed. His fists clenched. She could almost see the cogs turning in his head. She could almost see the sky falling down on him, shattering him if such a thing were possible.

It wasn’t fair.

“Look, whoever you are, you can go back to heaven and-”

“Michael, Sword of God.” Michael interjected, grinning at her, holding his hand out for her to shake.

It was disturbing. 

He looked exactly like Lucifer. He sounded like him too. Even their facial expressions were similar to the point of being the same.

There were a few differences though.

While Lucifer allowed her and only her to see his hair all curly, Michael’s hair looked as if it had never been under the mercy of a comb before. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a simple white hoodie, lounging about as if he owned the place. He was generally much more relaxed than Lucifer as well.

Chloe could not stand the sight of him.

“Chloe Decker.” She responded, stubbornly refusing to shake his hand, “Go back to heaven.”

“Oh, and who do you think you are to command the most powerful of archangels, human?” Michael scoffed, looking amused, “I can come and go wherever I desire.”

“Go anywhere except here.” Chloe retorted, “What are you even doing here?”

“I came by to say hello to Sammy and-”

“His name is _Lucifer._ ” Chloe fumed before Lucifer could even open his mouth.

“What’s the big deal, Chlo’?” Dan rolled his eyes, “He’s got a perfectly good name to use, why encourage him to go around referring to himself as the devil?”

“I will refer to myself by whatever name I choose!” Lucifer seethed.

“And I will refer to you by whatever I choose, man.” Dan shrugged, “Enough of your pathetic delusions. People have died because of your devil shtick.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Michael frowned, “but, yes, Sammy does screw up _a lot._ ”

Dan snorted at that, nodding. “Understandment of the century.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy, but you screwed up the Silver City. You destroyed our family. I won’t be surprised to learn that you’ve destroyed anything after that.”

Lucifer lunged at his brother, lifting him up by the front of his hoodie and slamming him to the wall. Michael’s head thudded against the wall, cracking it. He just laughed, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“It’s not like you can defeat me in a fight, Sammy.”

“ _My name is Lucifer!_ ” Lucifer yelled for what felt like the hundredth time, fed up, slamming Michael against the wall for emphasis, “Leave!”

“But I don’t want to!”

“I’ll make you!”

“Okay, as much as I’d love to see Sammy here get his ass whooped, I can’t.” Dan sighed, stepping between the two.

For a moment, Chloe feared for him. Did he even know what he was getting himself into? Both of them could murder Dan in a heartbeat.

She watched as Dan somehow managed to get Lucifer to put Michael down, separating the two brothers from each other. Michael hurried away, straightening out the wrinkles in his clothes with a sneer.

"Again, you should go." Chole repeated, trying to remain as civil as possible. She walked over to her boyfriend, intending to comfort him and not being able to stay away from him for much longer.

It was obvious that he was hurting.

Chloe had surrendered to the idea that her partner would always hurt without her being able to help at some point in the past few years. She’d thought that she’d always have to watch him suffer without ever being able to offer him any comfort at all. That had changed when they finally began dating.

Everything seemed to have changed and stayed the same at once.

So, she was making up for lost time. Sue her.

“Dad says hi, Sammy.”” Michael grinned, casual as ever, “He even-”

Lucifer lunged at his brother with something that could be described as a battle cry ripping out of his throat. He knocked over one of the chairs, his eyes burning with a fierce fire from within.

Before he could reach Michael, Dan intercepted him.

As anyone can expect, it didn’t end well.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault per se. Well, it wasn’t Lucifer’s fault. Maybe it was?

Chloe didn’t care.

She watched as Lucifer slammed Dan to the wall, rushing towards her ex-husband instinctively. Her mind was looking for injuries, her fingers ready to find her phone and call for an ambulance. At least he hadn’t gone through the wall or broke his back...

Dan was fine though.

It might have as well been the work of some miracle, but other than being pissed off and a bit rattled, Dan was alright.

She helped him get up, scanning the back of his head for an injury she knew she would not find.

“Daniel, I-”

“Screw you, man.” Dan snarled, “No wonder your dad kept _him_ and threw _you_ out.”

Had she been able to, Chloe would’ve slammed Dan into a wall for that comment alone.

Michael seemed to relish in it though, his grin widening. “Precisely, Dan!” He cheered, approaching them again,“I suppose Sammy was always meant to get tossed out, being the trouble-making failure that he is and-”

“Enough!” Chloe exploded. 

It must have been loud because no one talked after that.

In fact, they were all silent enough to watch as she whipped around and slapped Michael in the face with all her strength.

Granted, all her strength was nothing in comparison to an archangel, but it made her feel slightly better. Chloe’s hand hurt. Michael looked more shocked than anything.

“How dare you?”

“Go back to heaven!” She yelled, unbelievably close to grabbing her gun and emptying the clip by shooting at Michael’s smug face just so that the wailing beast in her chest quiets down, “You are obviously not welcome here. You’ve caused nothing but annoyance and destruction and it’s about time you left, Michael.”

“You will not address me in-”

Michael stopped.

He blinked, looking almost comedic, frozen like that with his mouth open and his face scrunched up in fury.

“Father calls upon me.” He informed them, “He still talks to me, you see, unlike other certain black sheep of the family. I must take my leave”

He spared Dan and Chloe a glance, strolling out of the room while he muttered something about humans and divinity. Michael slammed the door behind him, yelling out a “See you later, Sammy!”

Chloe turned to Lucifer, not really caring for much else.

They’d gone too far.

She knew Lucifer. She knew how he thought. She knew how this would affect him.

“Detective…” Lucifer laughed, staring at her with wonder shining in his eyes, “That was possibly the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do, which is saying _a lot,_ my love.”

She gave Dan a momentary look before wrapping her arms around Lucifer’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss that he eagerly reciprocated. 

“And you wonder why I can’t stand the fucking sight of him.” Dan growled.

Chloe didn’t even notice him leaving, busy as she was with her partner.

No PDAs at work be damned. This was an emergency anyway, right?

With her forehead resting against Lucifer’s, her eyes fully taking in the beautiful tides of emotion deep within the depths of his soulful eyes, Chloe could believe that everything was going to be okay.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

Of course, everything was not okay.

Not even close to it.

Lucifer was his usual self for the rest of the day. He avoided talking about what happened, either deflecting, ignoring her, or blatantly running away. That type of behaviour was so “Lucifer” that she wasn’t too concerned about it. 

She'd already talked to Dan about it, resulting in a _huge_ fight and a remarkable screaming match. 

She needed to talk to Lucifer about what happened too, but she didn't want to overwhelm him either.

Lucifer was still new to the whole “emotions” thing. New as in, he had no idea how to express them in a healthy manner to her or how to sit down and talk about things that hurt or bothered him.

Chloe knew him well enough to know that she shouldn’t push him too much.

However, it was the way his behaviour around her changed that finally did it.

No one else would have noticed it.

She did though.

Chloe could see that Lucifer was avoiding her.

Screw “I do have a job at LUX”, “Oh, I seem to have a few errands to run.”, “Apologies, Detective, but I do have a few favours to give.”, and “Everything is beyond fine, darling.”.

Lucifer was avoiding her. He was going out of his way to stop seeing her and Trixie. He began to spend less and less time at their house when he’d been practically living with them before. He even minimized the time he spent at the precinct, tagging along for cases only.

He didn’t talk to everyone anymore. He didn’t hover by her side while she did paperwork. He didn’t even annoy people as much as he did.

After a week and a half of this, Chloe couldn’t take it anymore.

That was why they were at her house just then.

Lucifer had come running, panicked at the prospect of the “emergency” she’d phoned him about. Actually, Chloe was almost certain that he flew.

Well, it _was_ an emergency so that was not a total lie at least.

“Detective are you well?” He demanded, “Is the urchin okay? Did something happen because I-”

“I’m okay, Lucifer.” She smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards the couch, “Trixie is okay too. She’s at her friend’s sleepover, remember?”

“Oh.” Lucifer's face scrunched up adorably, covering the tense nervousness that seemed to take over his features when she touched him, “I do not seem to recall that.”

“You haven’t been spending a lot of time here lately.” She told him, tone light, tugging on his hand to get him to sit down next to her on the couch, “Maybe that has something to do with it, babe.”

“Detective…” He toyed with his cufflinks, looking like he wished he could just vanish.

He _could_ vanish if he wanted to. Of course he could. It was her and her only that prevented her from doing it.

Lucifer knew that they were going to have an important talk. She could read it in every line of his face. Chloe knew that he hated these talks, but they were necessary.

“Lucifer, you haven’t been yourself lately.”

“Detective, please…”

“Was it because of what Michael and Dan said a while ago?” She continued, stroking his knuckles, her eyes never leaving his, “We need to talk about that, you know. What they said was not okay.”

“Not okay?” Lucifer snorted, “Detective, I’m not some emotionally unstable teenager. I can handle a few mean words.”

“Mean words?” She echoed, willing herself to be patient, “ _You_ know that those were more than that. _I_ know that those were more than that. Talk to me, Lucifer, please. I’m here for you. You know that.”

“Of course, Detective.” He gave her a gentle smile, “However, I’m afraid that there is nothing to talk about.”

“Lucifer…”

“What do you want me to say?” He sounded angry and irritated, his hands shaking in hers.

“What’s on your mind.” Chloe gulped, wondering if she was already past the point of “too much”, “What’s been going on with you these last few days. We’ve talked about this, Lucifer. We’re here for each other and that’s what lovers do. I love you and hence everything…” Chloe trailed off, noting the sharp intake of breath that accompanied those special three words.

Lucifer adored them.

A look that was somewhere between disbelief and ecstasy seemed to always settle over his face every time she said those words. When they were alone, his eyes would glisten with something deeper too. He always masked his feelings and tried to downplay the effect those words had on him.

Chloe was careful to say them as much as possible.

Lucifer _needed_ to know that he was loved (as much as he would never admit it).

He’d never said them back to her, but she found that she was way beyond the point of caring about that. He needed time to heal, to understand, to accept it all.

It wasn’t like she didn’t know that he loved her. Lucifer had a lot of other ways of showing just how deep his affection for her ran.

That was the crux of the issue, wasn’t it?

Despite how hard she tried, Lucifer never seemed to know that she loved him. After what happened…

“I love you.” Chloe declared, framing his face in her hands.

Lucifer flinched, backing away from her. Try as she might, Chloe could not get herself to pretend that that didn’t hurt.

“Detective, I apologize.” Lucifer sighed, looking like the epitome of guilt, “I didn’t…”

“Michael is wrong.” She insisted, grabbing his hands again, needing to be as close to him as possible, “Dan is wrong too. He’s been taking out his anger on you for months for what happened to Charlotte and he’s _wrong,_ Lucifer. That wasn’t your fault. None of it was your fault. Dan went too far. _Both_ of them did. _Both_ of them are wrong.”

Lucifer paused for a moment, lips parted and eyes far away.

“Are they though?” He whispered at last, his face a perfect mask of porcelain detachment.

His voice though? His voice told her everything she needed to know and then some more.

_Oh, Lucifer…_

Chloe wasn’t sure what the appropriate course of action was. How did you even deal with something like this?

Eons of neglect, abuse and torture. _Eons._ She couldn’t even fathom that amount of time.

Lucifer wasn’t a broken doll. He wasn’t held together by duct tape, glue, and rubber bands. Not most of the time anyway. He didn’t need coddling despite how much she wanted to hide him away from everyone and everything that could ever hurt him sometimes.

“I mean, Detective, I did ruin our family. I do destroy everything I touch. I do screw up all the time. I have always been a troublemaker. I… I _am_ evil.”

“No. You’re not.” With that, she couldn’t take it anymore. She brought him closer to her, as gently as she could manage. Lucifer leaned into her hug hesitantly, giving her the impression that he was doing it more for her than for himself.

Was she crying?

“I love you.” She whispered into his shoulder, melting into his touch when he began stroking her back.

“You’ll do the same though, Detective.” Lucifer whispered after several minutes of silence.

“The same?”

“Throw me out.” He explained, pulling away from her, eyes fixed on his hands as he fiddled with his cufflinks again.

“Like your father?”

Was this why...?

“Well, not exactly.” Lucifer frowned, “You have no lake of sulphur and fire at your disposal and no chance to bestow such a biblical punishment. I… I highly doubt that that would prevent it from hurting.”

“ _What?_ ”

“When you leave.” Lucifer elaborated, still not meeting her eyes, talking as though he was explaining something simple that she should have understood on her own without any help, “You and the spawn by default. When you get bored or fed up with me being… myself. When you stop pretending or when you finally open your eyes again and see me for who I am.”

With that, Chloe realized what she was witnessing.

A _truly_ vulnerable moment.

They had a lot of those sometimes, but it was never this honest… this raw. If Lucifer still believed that she would toss him aside like that, why bother explaining all of this to her?

“Everything Michael had mentioned seems to have slipped my mind these past few years, you see.” Lucifer went, oblivious to the destructive effect his words were having on her, “I grew soft, as Maze always said. I allowed myself to hope for things I _know_ I do not deserve. No more, though. The problem is that I have come to realize that I don’t want you to leave, Detective. I have never been able to stay away and I am terrified of being sent away the rest of the time. It’s so bloody confusing and unfair. Exactly what the devil deserves, I suppose.”

With that, Lucifer got up.

He seemed to blink, the moisture disappearing from his eyes and the deep, sacred vulnerability evaporating from his voice. “I am truly sorry, Detective.” He sighed, “I never meant to be quite so selfish, but I am afraid I could not resist it and-”

“Shut up.”

She flew to his arms, almost knocking him over with the force of her hug.

Lucifer’s arms encircled her, the instinct already ingrained in his mind. They stood there for a while, Lucifer unable to say anything and Chloe trying her hardest to get her tongue to cooperate with her.

“I am never leaving you.” She swore, pulling away from him, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips, “Not unless you do something terrible, which I highly doubt you’ll do. You’re not a mistake or a monster or any of those things you believe you are, Lucifer.”

“But, Detective-”

“No.” Chloe repeated, “No. I know that it will take more than just me telling you these things, but I _swear_ I’ll find a way to get you to understand. You’re Lucifer Morningstar, my partner, my best friend, the _love of my life._ Screw everything your brother said. The next time I see him, I’ll be doing more than just slapping him.”

Lucifer looked infinitely sad, his gaze sorrowful, his eyes mourning something she could not quite comprehend.

She knew enough to understand that he did not believe her though.

Well, she was going to change that. Somehow. Someday.

For now, her hands gripped his lapels, bringing him down for a long kiss. Lucifer’s favourite language was a good aid in her quest.

“We are going to have a long, long talk about this, mister. Several talks actually.” She promised, pulling away for just a second to study his flushed face.

“I believe you.” Lucifer smiled.

That was enough for now. They had time and Chloe was going to use it.

As for Michael, she hoped to meet him again. They had _a lot_ to talk about too.

Someday maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any prompts that you would like to read. Take a deep breath and take care of yourself. Have a brilliant day!


End file.
